Joyful Moments
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Even a demon has moments of happiness and joy. *Songfic, but it does have a story*


Joyful Moments

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or the song used. XD_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was in his room as it was late at night. He was reading a book to pass the time until it was time for him to awaken his master. He was sitting on his bed, relaxing against his pillow, in nothing but a long shirt with his gloves on. His legs crossed at the ankle as he read his book with vast enjoyment. This was the only time he could have peace in the house. He would of been playing with his favorite cat in the yard. But she wasn't in the yard, and was disappointed that she was no where to be found. So he opted for a good book instead. He smiled as the tale kept him amused. But after a while he got bored with his book and put it on his end table. Sighing he picked up his stack of magazines that he secretly got from his world. Covers of demons with articles on the best ways to get a human. Please one's mate. Or even the latest fashion trends. He tossed the ones that didn't interest him right away. The ones on politics, how to keep your home's upkeep while still having the demonic look. He sighed in frustration as he looked at each one with a bored expression until he came across one for the latest demon electronics, a catalog. Flipping through the pages he eyed the latest phones, music players, and televisions in a hint of delight. Unlike human electronics, demon ones were far superior and had much more to give. None caught his attention until he got to the section on the latest records for sale. He looked at each with a bored expression until he finally got to the newest releases. His eyes practically bulged out of his head a moment after.

"Oh..my...god!" he sat up immediately in excitement. One of his legs hanging off the bed as he read the information in the catalog. Getting off his bed he went to his desk and rummaged through one of his drawers for a moment and pulled out a cellphone that looked very demonic. It was small, and fit in the palm of his hand. Had a batwing on it's design, a little crow strap hanging from it, and was black. Flipping it open he dialed the number in the catalog and awaited for someone to pick up. "Hello, i'd like to order item HR-666-999." his smile grew as he looked at the item in question. He eyes were practically twinkling in delight as he rubbed his thumb against the page in the catalog. His smile just seemed to grow even bigger with each passing second.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel glared at his butler as he watched him cleaning his office early in the day. The smile on the demons face that seemed as though it was glued there was annoying him greatly. "What's got you so happy?" he demanded. Even when Sebastian had come to wake him that morning the smile was plastered on his face. He couldn't understand what had gotten the demon so disgustingly happy.

"Nothing young master." he replied. His smile just seemed to give off a sparkle effect with pastel colors surrounding him.

"I know there's something that's gotten you happy. You're not secretly hiding a cat in the house are you?"

"Not at all young master." he was practically whistling.

"Sebastian if there's a cat..." he was cut off by a sudden knock on the window behind him. "What the hell?" he cursed. Who and how could anyone be knocking on his office window.

Sebastian opened the window to reveal a demon. Ciel blinked in shock as he saw the demon was a rather busty female. A succubus. Oddly even though it was a succubus she wasn't wearing what he thought she would. Instead of a revealing outfit, she was wearing a postman's outfit. "It's here!" he heard Sebastian squeal in delight. He was bouncing in excitement.

"What's here?" he asked.

"Sign here darling." the succubus stated with her accent in a lusty tone. She winked at Ciel as Sebastian was signing a paper on her clipboard. He handed it back to her and she handed him a rather large envelope. "Thanks doll." she winked at Sebastian. Before flying away.

"Sebastian explain what the hell is going on!" he got off his seat. He was stunned, and confused. Never had he ever seen Sebastian get mail that would make him estatic. Much less mail that was obviously from his own world.

Sebastian hugged his mail to himself. "It's here! It's finally here!" he was practically skipping as he stepped away from the window. "4 whole hours of waiting! And it's here!" he squealed in delight.

"What's here?" Ciel blinked. He couldn't help but also think at how fast demon mailing service apparently was due to the fact of Sebastian's statement. "What did you wait 4 hours for?"

"Only one of the best songs in the world!" he said in excitement. His eyes were dazzling as he anticipated playing it. He pulled a record from the black wrapping paper. The cover had a demon who had a guitar and mustache. He looked alot like a centaur with his large horns, but his happy expression was throwing Ciel's image of it off. The name of it was in a language he didn't understand. He looked at the demon like he'd gone insane. Simply watching as he kept continously hugging the record as if it was the holiest of artifacts.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was in the entertainment room, setting up the record player. He blushed with eagerness and content as he looked at the cover for a moment. He pulled out his record and put it on the player, moving the needle to put it on the record.

"I don't get what's so special about this song." Bard mumbled. He'd gotten curious about what'd gotten the butler so excited and just had to hear the song that apparently made Sebastian go giddy like a child. Sebastian being excited about anything was a new experience for him and the rest of the servants.

"It must be a great song for Sebastian to be excited." Finni added with excitement of his own. He looked overly happy, expecting it to be a wonderous so with beautiful music.

Maylene blushed as she thought of possible songs that Sebastian liked. Ciel was sitting in a chair as he awaited the record to play with Tanaka sitting beside him.

"Ahhh the greatest song ever!" Sebastian put the record to play. The tune started to play, catching everyone off guard at how cheery it sounded. The lyrics were a different matter.

_**This s a special moment right now, **__the person spoke.__**  
We'd like to take this time to tell all the kids at home,  
Send your parents out of the room this is a kid's song. **__The person on the record finished._

Sebastian snickered in utter delight, as the others looked at one another in confusion. They got the shock of their lives when the actual song started however.

___**Life's gonna suck when you grow up, **__Sebastian rocked his head in ry theme.__**  
When you grow up, when you grow up  
Life's gonna suck when you grow up,  
It sucks pretty bad right now. **___

_**Hey! If you know the words, Sing along! **__The person stated with glee._

Sebastian started singing along as he started doing a dance that was equally cheery to the song. A huge smile on his face as his eyes looked at everyone with happiness._****_

You're gonna hafta mow the lawn, Finni flinched, as Sebastian pointed to him._**  
Do the dishes, make your bed. **_Maylene squeaked as she covered her mouth when he pointed to her._**  
You're gonna hafta go to school until you're seven-teen. **_Ciel looked at the demon in horror, when he pointed to him._**  
It's gonna seem about three times as long as that. **_Sebastian giggled as Ciel's mouth hung open.

___**You might have to go to war, shoot a gun, kill a nun. **_Bard looked mortified as he watched the demon be so happy doing his little dance, that was simple. He'd pointed at Bard and made his hands into fists as he did a kind of shifting while doing a twist of his body to make him gently move along the floor._**  
You might have to go to war, when you get out of school. **_Tanaka's draw visibly dropped._**  
Hey cheer up kids, it gets a lot worse. **_Sebastian threw a fist in the air as he kept on with the lyrics._****_

You're gonna hafta deal with stress he did a light thrusting of his hip to one side to go along with the beat._****_

Deal with stress, deal with stress.  
You're gonna be a giant mess he rubbed his head to emphasize the words to mess up his hair a little._**  
When you get back from the war. **_Bard started rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He felt the sudden need for a cigarette._****_

Santa Clause does not exist, and there's no Easter Bunny, Finni looked completely horrified as if he wanted to cry._**  
You'll find out when you grow up, that Big Bird isn't funny. **_Ciel just looked confused about the whole big bird concept._**  
(funny, funny, funny, hahahahaha!)**_

Life's gonna suck when you grow up,  
When you grow up, when you grow up  
Life's gonna suck when you grow up,  
It sucks pretty bad right now.

You're gonna end up smoking crack, on your back, face the fact. Ciel had a sudden image of Lau when that line popped up._**  
You're gonna end up hooked on smack, and then you're gonna die. **_

The cheerie tune played as Sebastian did a little joyful dance with the beat._****_

And then you're gonna die-ie-ie-ie-ie. Sebastian shifted his hands from side to side briefly before doing a quick shake of them._****_

Something for the kids,  
Well, I think I smell a lawsuit in that one, What do you think?

At the end of the song, Maylene looked utterably shocked. Finni looked as though he was going to cry at any given moment. Tanaka looked as though his tea was more interesting. Bard just shifted awkwardly. And Ciel looked as though he was going to slap the demon at any given moment. Sebastian was just giddy over the song and seemed to only get more hyper after it was finished.

"There's no easter bunny and Santa doesn't exist?" Finni squeaked as his eyes trembled with nearly fallen tears. Maylene was attempting to calm him before he broke down completely.

Ciel sighed in distaste as he put a hand to his forehead. He felt a migraine coming on. He had a feeling that was the line that would bring Finni over the edge.

"Let's play it again!" Sebastian shouted in excitement as he just seemed to relish the song and couldn't get enough of it.

"Noooooooooo!" Bard shreaked as he grabbed the demon around his waist and lifted him off the floor before turning to ensure the demon couldn't touch the record player. "No more!" he held on to him. Sebastian's feet weren't even touching the ground. Bard was shocked as how surprising light Sebastian actually was. Then again if they stood side by side Sebastian was actually quite skinny compared to Bard. His thigh was almost bigger than Sebastian's waist.

"Awwwww..." Sebastian whined in disappointment. Not really seeming to care that Bard was keeping him off the ground.

"Sebastian what on earth is that song? It was...it was...it was horrible! That's the worst song i've never heard!" Ciel looked enraged.

"Really? I like this song. It has a catchy tune." he said cutely, his eyes seemed to take on a childlike shape.

"Who sings that anyway?" Bard kept his hold on the demon. He seemed worried that if he let him go Sebastian would make a bee line for the player. "We should go and slap him for making such a song!" he started looking around for the cover while locking his arms around Sebastian's waist when he felt him put his hands on his arms.

"But he's a popular singer." Sebastian replied in an adorable manner. "This song has been at the top of the list for years."

"Top of the list of songs that was most sued? Does that person do drugs?" Bard asked in hysterics.

"Probably." he smiled innocently as he moved his feet. Even his toes couldn't reach the floor at the moment. He was much too hyper to care that Bard was practically trying to keep him in a death grip.

"I think you should have your head examined! That was the worst song ever!" Ciel shouted. "I don't ever want to hear that song play in this house again!"

"Awwww." Sebastian whined with a smile. "Not even a little?"

"NO!" Ciel shouted at him.

"That song...was morbid." Finni's tears fell in huge drops. "Santa doesn't exist?" he continually whined. "And...and no easter bunny?"

"No.." Sebastian said cutely. "No easter bunnie." He seemed to be getting alot of satisfaction in crushing Finni's imagies of holiday people. He tilted his head to the side. Bard looked over him to see a heart broken Finni.

"Awww Sebastian...we need to have a talk. That's not cool man." he chided the demon from behind him. Even if Finni had killed many people in the past he still enjoyed certain things. To crush his ways was just cruel. Though it was also rather expected from Sebastian to do such a thing. Crushing peoples joy seemed to give him quite the pleasure. He sighed as he gripped the demon tighter to his body. "Guess i'll have to give the big brother talk on subtlety." he stated. In times like this he felt like he had to take on the big brother role since he thought he was the eldest of all the younger, or atleast younger looking servants. He was not aware that Sebastian was actually the eldest in the house even though his appearance stated otherwise.

Sebastian just snickered. He was much too hyper to even think about reminding Bard that he was a higher rank than him. He started swinging his feet as he seemed to wait for Bard to put him down. But then when he saw Ciel remove his record from the player he slightly panicked. "Young master...? What are you doing?" his voice kept a hint of innocence in it.

"I'm going to lock this thing in the vault." He put the record back in it's sleeve. "This thing doesn't deserve to see the light of day." he looked at the demon angry.

"Noooo!" he reached out by swinging his arms and legs in Ciel's direction. "I won't play it anymore! Don't lock it away!" he attempted to reach for it. "I promise!" he kept reaching for it.

"I can't trust you do keep your word." he scoffed.

"Let's go have that little talk." Bard turned Sebastian so he could carry him over his shoulder. Sebastian was obviously still reacting for his record as he was being carried away.

"Nuuuuuu!" he squeaked. Seemingly oblivious to the whole fact of what was going on. The fact that he was giggling. Was a hinted statement that he expected the record to be taken away. He wasn't even putting up much of a fight. Which told Ciel the demon plotted it. And if he hadn't then the song really has hyperactive effects on the demon, just like sugar did to children.

"I should burn this thing." he mumbled as he saw Sebastian and Bard leaving. But apart of him wondered if he attempted to burn it if he'd become cursed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel sighed contently as he snuggled into his sheets. It'd been a long day. After many promises and a written signed agreement from Sebastian. He'd given the demon back his record. The demon eagerly hugged his record when he'd gotten it back. But Ciel had made sure all record players were put under lock and key to ensure he couldn't play it. And forbided anyone from buying new ones. In reality they only had the one record player and Sebastian's record had been the first to play on it in years. But he still didn't want to take any chances.

As he relaxed his mind floated in thought on its own. _You're gonna hafta go to school until your seven-teen. _He growled for a moment. _You're gonna shoot a gun, kill a nun. _The words kept coming into his mind. _And then your gonna die._ He sat up abruptly. "GOD DAMN IT! IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!" he grabbed at his skull. The lyrics of the song just wouldn't leave his mind. He threatened in his mind to beat the demon later.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian sat on his bed as he was holding a drawing pad and was using some colors to do a sketch. He was happily humming the tune to the song as he continued in his work. His master may have said don't play the record. And even went as far as to order him to keep it in his room permanetly, and he was to never sing the lyrics aloud. But he never said he couldn't hum it. He giggled as he finished coloring on his picture. It was a picture of Ciel shooting a gun at a nun. Just like the lyrics of the song. He held it infront of himself as his eyes twinkled in delight.

"Ahhh it really is such a great song!" he said happily as his cheeks got a tinge of color on them. He wiggled his feet.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_It's officially I have no life lol. xD I don't know why but i've just felt like writing alot lately even though I know I said I wouldn't have the time. Truthfully I didn't have my text book for my class, I barely got it on like...thursday .. I think i've mentioned this before. But it's also an ebook (electronic book for those who don't know) and I can't download it even though I paid for it. . I can only use it on the site. LAME! _

_I honestly...I honestly swear. I just love how happy that song is even though the lyrics are so...realistic. XD I can totally see Sebastian loving that song. And if you really, really really think about it. It actually fits Kuroshitsuji alot! XD Come on! You know it's true! Dennis Leary's song "Life's gonna suck." totally fits it! Ah maybe if I get good in some animation skills I can draw the dance I imagine Sebastian doing so you can all see it. XD_

_In case no one noticed Something New was updated, and I posted a new fic called American Past Time as well. XD You know me I like knowing people's thoughts. I'm such a comment whore. XP I really am. I CAN'T HELP IT I LIKE KNOWNING WHAT PEOPLE THINK! _

_Comments, Reviews, and Critique appreciated. _


End file.
